


sand in my sweater

by Bazpitch13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Beach House, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Cute Tsukishima Kei, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Karasuno, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazpitch13/pseuds/Bazpitch13
Summary: In June of their last year at Karasuno high school, Kageyama Tobio and Tsukishima Kei find out that maybe they're not so different after all. On a three day beach trip, the boys might finally realize how they've grown up, and even as things change their aspirations have always been the same.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 15





	sand in my sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh hello! this is probably not going to be super long but i hope you enjoy it !!!  
> I haven't written a fic in years so bear with me and i apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also, im not exactly a veteran Haikyuu fan so, if i need to fix anything lmk!!!  
> ok heres part 1 :)

The sun was beating down on Kageyama’s black hair as he ran to meet his teammates at the school. It was only about a month until graduation so he knew there weren't too many of these trips left. Kageyama decided not to think about that right now as he arrives at the school, luggage in hand. The volleyball club planned a trip to the beach for the weekend. The only one at the school yet was Hinata. They had the day off from classes so they hadn’t raced after each other which left an odd feeling in the pit of Kageyama’s stomach. He greeted the small boy by grabbing his hair.  
“HEY KAGEYAMA STOP!” Hinated shouted.  
The two boys bickered but eventually came to talk about the homework assignment they had been given for their English class. The rest of the team began to arrive, the 3 second-years showing up together. It was still hard for Kageyama to believe that they were the oldest now, even if he was the youngest of his third year teammates. Tsukishima and Yamagchi strolled over towards the group, each holding a bag and pillow. Tsukishima’s glasses were pushed up into his blonde hair which was plastered to his forehead thanks to the sweltering heat. It was nearly 11:30 am and just about everyone else had shown up.

Ukai and Takeda instructed the boys to all get on the bus. Hinata and Kageyama sat next to each other in seats across from Yachi. Kageyama was having a snack while the other two were talking across the aisle. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat behind them snickering at something. The first years piled in along with the second years and the bus was full of energy. Ukai stood at the front of the bus with Takeda right behind him,  
“Everyone’s here so let's get this trip started! Remember to keep mischief at a minimum and don’t act like dumbasses. We’ll probably get there around one, so make yourself comfortable.” He sat in the seat all the way in front and Takeda began driving. Plenty of the boys fell asleep, the first years in the back were all knocked out cold. Tsukishima pulled his headphones up onto his ears and was sleeping against the window. Hinata had fallen asleep on the side of Kageyama's shirt sleeve, drooling. The ride was surprisingly calm for the rowdy crowd of boys.  
After they arrived and set up the sleeping arrangements the team was pretty much allowed to do as they pleased until dinner. A game of volleyball broke out in the sand outside of their rented beach house. Kageyama was taking the game more seriously than everyone else’s high energy allowed. But, even in times like these, the “King of the Court'' was barely visible to those around him. Over the years Kageyama has mellowed out largely. He was even willing to communicate better with Tsukishima; on and off the court. During one of the water breaks Kageyama took notice of his teammate’s absence. Consequently, he saw Tsukishima out by the water, headphones on, eyes closed. Something about the way he always looked like he didn’t care at all still made Kageyama furious.  
\------------  
Tsukishima could feel the sand on his bare feet and he could hear the water crashing even through his headphones. I had managed to escape the royal highness’s tyrannous beach volleyball game, he thought to himself. But, I really should stop calling him that. He’s changed a lot since our first 3 on 3 match at karasuno; he’s grown. We all have. The boy continued wondering about how the world around him was changing so fast and all those claims from years past when he said volleyball wouldn’t matter after highschool were suddenly becoming a cruel possible reality.  
\--------  
After a few more sets the other boys called it quits and the game dissolved. Yamaguchi and a few second years had taken a liking to the pool up by the house and Hinata sprinted to join them, calling out to his volleyball partner to come along. Kageyama fought the smile creeping up on his face and agreed to swim. He went to grab his water bottle out of the sand and found himself staring at the blonde boy sitting in the sand with his knees pulled tight to his chest. It wasn’t until Tsukishima finally stretched his arms out and yawned that Kageyama was pulled out of his trance and began to make his way up the hill towards the pool and his friends.  
\---------  
In what felt like no time at all, Takeda called the boys in to clean up for dinner. Kageyama claimed one of the showers and rushed in to finish before the meal. He wasn’t paying much attention so, when speeding up the stairs he managed to run directly into Tsukisima’s chest. Kageyama didn’t quite glare at him but Tsukishima wasn’t as mature. He let out a “tchh” and kept on down the stairs. However, instead of exuding the typical confidence Tsukishima normally does, he realizes that maybe he should lighten up a little. His face flushes a pale pink and he lets out a small cough to hide the embarrassment even though no one else was there to see it. Instead of reflecting on his negativity, like usual, he put it out of his mind.  
He joined the majority of the team on a patio off the back of the house. It wasn’t huge but there was plenty of seating. He sat at a wooden table with Hinata and some first years. They were talking amongst themselves, Tsukishima offering little to the conversation but inputting when necessary.  
\-----  
Kageyama was being sprayed with hot water and rubbing shampoo into his hair. Usually, he plays music in the shower but he didn’t have the means to do that in this new location so he was stuck with his thoughts. He tried to think of volleyball like his typical line of thought but, the image of Tsukishima sitting by the water kept creeping its way to the front of his mind. You’d assume this would produce a scowl out of kageyama but, he felt himself almost smile. The scene was calm and for some reason he couldn’t seem to make sense of, Kageyama liked seeing it again. In recent months he’d tried to be nicer to the blonde middle blocker but Tsukishima wouldn’t really have it. He just thought that since it was their last year they could mature and stop acting like they hated each other. I don’t hate him; he’s a good blocker and he’s smart. Plus, he hasn't called me ‘his royal highness’ in a while. Kageyama hurried to finish his shower and join his team before dinner started.  
\-----  
Dinner was Ukai’s ‘famous’ meat buns and store bought lemonade. The boys all crowded the kitchen and served themselves, eventually settling on the patio. It was around 6:30 at this point and the night was cooling down. They all chattered through mouths full of food and ate enough to last a week. As the meal wrapped up, Ukai announced that housekeeping will be broken up and distributed among the team. He pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket with “CHORES” written in bold across the top.  
“The names were chosen at random and no swapping. A team needs to know how to work together.” He leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head. The team of boys fussed over the page. Kageyama scanned the sheet for his name  
‘Dinner dish duty: Kageyama Tobio + Tsukishima Kei’  
Him and Tsukishima as partners felt unnatural. ‘Kageyama Tobio + Tsukishima Kei’ The phrase ran through his mind and he was picturing himself sprawled on his back, hands behind his head next to Tsukishima in the scene from this afternoon.  
He must’ve let out a quiet scoff because he heard Hinata snicker from in front of him. Kageyama punched his friend in the shoulder and started for the kitchen. He hadn’t realized his partner for dishes was already there until he heard the water running from outside the doorway.  
“Hey” Kageyama said in an attempt to breed peace between the two of them.  
“Hello” Tsukishima responded, hands in the sink. Kageyama rushed to grab the pans off the stove and put them on the counter space next to the sink. He then grabbed a towel and began drying the dishes that had already been cleaned. A silence fell between the two boys until Tsukishima finally broke it by asking “so, how are your classes going?”  
“Uh they're fine, english is my worst… still” kageyama responded with a lack of interest. “ how about you?” He offered a way to continue the conversation even though he knew Tsukishima was always at the top of his class.  
“Ha! I think you already know the answer to that one Kageyama,” he glanced up towards his teammate over his glasses which were sliding down the bridge of his nose. “I can still tutor you in English before exams if you need me to.” Every semester before exams he had done just that although usually not by offer instead by request. Kageyama nodded,  
“Thank you.” and the silence fell over them once again. This was a comfortable silence as the taller boy handed dishes to his dark haired teammate, their hands seemingly brushing one another longer than required.  
This isn’t as bad as I had expected. Kageyama was lost in thought when he reached out his hand and wound up just grabbing Tsukishima's hand with his towel. Tsukishimas let out a half mock-sounding laugh and Kageyama’s eyes widened, “Sorry”. Tsukishima just shook his head and assured him there was no real reason to apologize. While walking out of the kitchen he made a point to bump into Kageyama’s shoulder.  
\------  
The sun had begun to set and a few boys called it a night, exhausted from the day’s activities. The rest of the team went out towards the beach and were all considering some combination of reading, night swimming, or going for a run on the beach. Kageyama had opted for the last of those. He was always willing to run, especially on such a nice night. He threw one earbud in and went on his way from the beach house. Not too long into the trip, he noticed Tsukishima also on a jog, probably 10 feet behind him, no glasses, headphones on. They were wearing the same tan sweatshirt and black gym shorts. When his music got quiet Kageyama was able to hear his and Tsukishima’s bare feet hitting the wet sand. It was actually sort of comforting, a rhythm all too familiar to him.  
\-----  
Tsukishima couldn’t explain why he had followed Kageyama on his run except that he had a feeling he should. He knew was staring at Kageyama, watching his shoulders heave, his hair bouncing up and down. His sleeves were rolled up to expose the toned forearms the setter used in his precious sport. I still don’t get it. I want to win as much as the next guy but they are only high school games. Tsukishima frowned. He knew he was lying to himself. He’s always understood why these games were so important, but refused to believe it. Kageyama came to a sudden stop. Tsukishima followed suit. Kageyama turned around to face the one who had followed him all this way. Tsukishima could feel Kageyama's dark blue eyes on him. Unsure what to make of it, he stepped closer.  
“What are you doing?” Kageyama asked flatly.  
“Running” was all Tsukishima offered as a response.  
“Come here,” Kageyama paused, “lets.. Run together.”  
Ignoring the parts of him that encouraged him to keep the rivalry going, Tsukishima accepted the offer with a simple nod, jogging to catch up. 

It was fairly dark and the moonlight was sparkling on the water’s reflection. At some point a few miles down the beach, the boys had turned around and began in the direction of the beach house. Halfway back, they slowed to a walking pace.  
“It’s strange really,” Tsukishima said quietly.  
“Huh?”  
“Walking here with you, well, in the past I would have teased you to no end but now I can't seem to find the motive.” he explained.  
“Oh.” Kageyama glanced over to tsukishima to find him looking straight ahead. “I mean, I don’t hate you. Even if you think I do”  
“Why are you being polite? That's not the tyrannical king I know” Tsukishima snickered, shooting a glare Kageyama’s way.  
“I thought you had finally stopped calling me that.” Kageyama shoved his hands in his pockets and Tsukishima could almost see a look of sadness overcome his teammates face. A feeling of remorse grew in the pit of Tsukishima’s stomach as each silent moment passed.  
After a few minutes Kageyama stopped. He looked Tsukishima in the eyes and asked, “I’m not the same as I was back then right?” His voice cracked and he started to cry. Tsukishima was caught off guard. He’d hardly seen Kageyama smile, never showing large emotions aside from anger. Quiet sobs escaped as he wiped the moisture off of his cheeks with his sweatshirt sleeve.  
“No.” Tsukishima said firmly. He ran a hand through his hair before deciding what to say next. “Quite frankly, I'm shocked you need me of all people to tell you this but, you've grown” Tsukishima flashed him a small smile. Without thinking he put his hands on Kageyama's face, cupping his cheeks. “You’ve learned how to be on a team, how to communicate with others on the court, and adjust your tosses for others…” He rattled on. Kageyama’s mouth fell open and he had stopped producing tears, absolutely enamored by the person in front of him, holding him.  
“Wow” Kageyama muttered. There were mere inches separating their faces and Tsukishima dropped his hands and shrugged. As if he had flipped a switch, he spat a harsh “but, that doesn’t mean you're not the king” and walked past his teammate who now displayed a face of anger.  
“Fuck you Tsukishima. Really, Fuck you” Kageyama hissed, face flushed, still not moving. Tsukishima kept walking towards the beach house, hand in his pockets.  
\---------  
That night, Tsukishima lay in his cot tired but restless. He couldn’t seem to clear his mind. He kept replaying the events after dinner in his mind, rewinding and repeating. He had so many questions. Why had I followed Kageyama on that run? Why had I held his face when he got upset? And the one that he was actively choosing not to mull over, Why had I thought about kissing him?  
Tsukishima knew he was gay, that wasn’t hard to figure out. He had always been more interested in what his male classmates were doing and found himself fantasizing over kissing the ‘prince’ characters in shows and novels. The shocking part was that suddenly, it was Kageyama Tobio he wanted to kiss.


End file.
